Our Very First Show, Again/Transcript
[The classic Full House theme song plays. The Full House house is shown on the screen with words on the bottom of it spelling, "29 Years Later...", and then it cuts to a scene inside the kitchen. Danny is making sandwiches, and baby Tommy is in his booster chair.] Danny: "Hey, Tommy." Tommy continues to chew on his toys. Danny: "You didn't see your grandpa drop this piece of bread, did ya?" Danny holds up a piece of bread that he just dropped on the floor. Tommy is still chewing on his toys silently. Danny: Good. I'll just feed it to Joey. > Jesse walks down the stairs. Jesse: "Good morning, Daniel." Jesse: "Hey, Tommy, let's show Gramps the gift Uncle J. got you." > Jesse holds Tommy up, where Tommy is standing on the table, only to see that Tommy is wearing an Elvis onesie. Jesse: "A onesie fit for a king." > Jesse makes it so that Tommy seemingly dances. > Joey walks up the stairs from the basement wearing Bugs Bunny pyjamas. Joey: "Ah, hey Jess." Joey: (In a Bullwinkle voice) When are you going to give up this whole Elvis thing? It is so childish! Jesse: "In a fair knuckle-fight, Elvis destroys Bullwinkle every time. He knows karate." > Jesse starts playing with Tommy like a doll, making him do kung-fu moves as Joey playfully karate chops Tommy's chest. Jesse: (lip syncing as Tommy) Thank ya, thank ya very much. > Jesse starts making Tommy dance like Elvis once more > Becky walks down the stairs. Becky: Woah, good morning everybody. Becky: "Man oh man, I'm exhausted." Jesse: "Oh yeah? From last night?" > Jesse smirks. Becky: "No, from walking up and down all those stairs to the attic. We made that climb every day for seven years?" Jesse: "Mhm. No wonder your butt was so firm." Becky: "What do you mean "was"?" Jesse: "Let me fini- did I say was? I meant is- I-I didn't- Kiss me." > Jesse and Becky kiss. > Danny walks over with breakfast made and plops it on the table. Danny: "It's so fun having you guys crashing here this weekend, but I've got to admit, it is a little weird." Jesse: "You know what's weird? Joey's 60 years old and he is still wearing the same Bugs Bunny P.Js. That's weird." Joey: "I'm 55-ish, and these happen to be brand new." > D.J. walks in through the door. D.J.: "Good morning!" > D.J. walks around the room giving the entire family hugs and kisses. D.J.: "Did I miss anyone?" Danny: "No, but I'll take seconds." Joey: "Ah!" > Joey kisses Danny on the cheek. D.J.: "Okay, I have fifteen minutes to eat breakfast, and then I have to go open the pet clinic. Oh, and Dad, remember you're taking the boys to school this morning." Danny: "Got it." D.J.: "You guys must be so pumped. You're moving to LA to host your own national morning show! What's it called again?" Becky and Danny: "Wake Up, USA!" Danny: "Staring Danny Tanner." Becky: "Well, really staring Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis." Danny: "Isn't she adorable? But my name's first. Not that it matters. But, it matters." Jesse: "Well, this is supposed to be about my new job. I'm moving to LA because I'm the new music composer for my favourite soap opera, General Hospital. Jesse bends down to Tommy. Jesse: "They always hire the best actors on there, don't they? Stephanie uses a British accent. Stephanie: "Surprise!" The family hugs Stephanie. Stephanie: "Hello!" DJ: I thought you were stuck in England! Stephanie: Oh, no, love, I just wanted to make a flashy entrance! Danny: Steph, that accent's really cute...could you please stop doing it? Stephanie: What accent - oh, diddums, don't be doved! Now, where's my little sis? Danny: Well, Michelle sends her love, but she's busy in New York running her fashion empire. The family breaks the fourth wall (looks directly at the camera). A phone beeps and everyone checks their pockets. Jesse: Oh, that was me, that was me. Jesse exits into the living room. Stephanie: Joey! Oh, hello! Joey: Hi, Steph. Stephanie: How is Las Vegas treating you? Joey: Aw, Steph, I am doing ten shows a week at the Venetian, and I don't like to brag, but I'm kicking Carrot Top's butt! Jesse: Here they are, still in college after six years, Nicky and Alex Katsopolis! Nicky and Alex enter from the living room. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Transcripts